Talk:Girl Meets Texas (Part 3)/@comment-26999065-20151020152357
They do things with clips from episodes that I find a little annoying - that is, those aren't really clips from the episodes. Let me explain. There's a clip from the world of terror (part 1) in this episode - or at least it looks like it might be, but it's not. Not really. From the Farkle scene where he's afraid of being hit with a softball, Maya is pitching and Lucas relives her as pitcher. In Texas part 3, they show that as one example of Maya saying "Huh Hurr" to Lucas. But if you watch that episode, she doesn't actually say that to him there. I have no doubt they filmed it, but they cut it out of the actual episode, so she never really said that to Lucas in that scene. One wonders if they can rightly claim those clips came from those episodes then in the Trivia since it isn't really in the episode. There are also clips in the startings that seem like they come from episodes in the season, but they instead come from footage that was edited out at some point, or cropped differently. I found it fun to try to identify each bit in the two startings to the episodes from where they came, but some clips were taken, not from the episodes, but from the cutting room floor, or edited with close up cropping, or, for a few, just never really seen, despite the character wearing the exact outfit they were wearing in a particular episode. I can't find, for example, the scene where Riley is on her father's desk at school, with him sitting next to her, and the world globe is spinning on the desk. I'm not even sure what episode that would have come from, but the dress probably gives it away - I just can't recall. I can't find Riley wearing those goofy oversized slippers sitting on the end of the couch and kicking her legs up and down in the air - but that would have come from Game Night when she was dressed like that. It's just not anywhere in that episode. One is Maya with war paint on her face, seemingly from Rules, but that exact clip isn't in there. A famous "stop it" moment from Girl Meets Smackle has Smackle cropped out - she's standing next to them while they are in the bay window, but you can't see her in the starting clip. No big deal, really. I just found it curious, and thought they shouldn't claim a clip comes from an episode if that exact clip isn't really in the episode. I'm sure there are probably lots more examples, but I just haven't noticed the slight differences myself. Perhaps you have. And I'm still waiting to see where Riley and Maya are on the cafeteria conveyor belt a second time - the first was in Forgotten - but this time they are dressed up in black, sparkly outfits with top hats giving us jazz hands. I wonder what season 2 episode that will come from, if any, or if they just filmed it for something they'll never actually use in an episode. Maybe it'll come from New Years. In any event, the starting song, Take On The World, is wonderful and catchy, and probably at least part of the reason the show is so popular. Never underestimate the power of a catchy tune. And the fact Sabrina and Rowan sing it together makes it all the more wonderful. If you haven't seen that YouTube clip, you should. It's an extended version of the opening song. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=95E9WUtZREw